


Smog In Cities

by YlviscestAnon



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by tumblr user ylviswagger ; 'focuses on how vegard wishes he could publicly be with bård and be all domestic, start a family with him even, but instead they're forced to be secret!' - au-y as in no wives/kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smog In Cities

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests on tumblr! My username there is the same as it is here. ; v ;

He had dreams, he had dreams of being back in Bergen every night. Whenever he slept alone, or when he slept with the occasional bring-home from some escort service so he’d have a nice looking date at events… but they were popular now, their little talk show had gone from something beyond that seemingly overnight with a music video that made them an international hit. Them being he, Vegard Ylvisåker, and his younger brother, Bård Ylvisåker.

The problem with all of this was, since their teenage years, they were on again, off again - in a manner of being boyfriends, in a way that was first experimentation, but that blossomed in to feelings for one another. Sometimes they split up, sometimes they got mad at the other like normal siblings would, and even sometimes in between there would be a boyfriend here or there - or a girlfriend - but so far, all of that was pretty covered up, there was nothing spoken about or involved in anything.

And no one would know that the two were together - well, maybe they had a little spat and Bård got a little upset at him and they were taking some time off, but Vegard knew that there would be a chance they’d be right back together again. He knew in fact, he knew that the other would come to him with some flowers - something beautiful, something he probably put together himself - and it would be that much more special, they’d set it aside on the table and they’d probably end up making tender love together as they put all their differences aside.

But his dreams - they were possibly where he was the happiest, and sometimes he even got to realize his dreams. When he mentioned to Bård he imagined they made sugar cookies and iced them with penises a top of them, they both laughed their way from start to ending from finding a recipe to eating the last cookie.

Vegárd’s dreams usually went like this, they usually ended up where he and Bård were living together as lovers, sometimes domestic partners, sometimes even married, and there was nothing that could melt his heart more than that. There was a never ending feeling of ultimate pure love for Bård, the little hell raiser.

How could there not be? They had a bond stronger than anything else - and even now, with the entire world’s eyes on them, they weren’t really feeling like they could stand to be too close together - couldn’t physically stand too close together, even though it was a part of their jobs and there was a certain affinity for being too close to each other at times.

But no one in their lives had ever figured it out, not Bjarte, not their parents, not Cale or Magnus or Anders - no one, they just seemed like brothers, and brothers they may have been, but…

In his dreams, things were perfect, he could sleep and imagine Bård pressed up close to him, They could snuggle in front of a fire, they could wear knitted sweater together, they could tangle up so impossibly tight around each other’s bodies that they could barely get loose. Vegard could sit half in his lap, his legs tangled with Bård’s, his fingers intertwined with Bård’s, while one hand of the younger brother’s was caught up in his curly black locks.

They could laze around in bed together, in an apartment, up high in the sky where no one could see - it wouldn’t have the cool crispness of the mountains, it wouldn’t have the sights and the ice cold air out as the sky above was crisp and clear with stars; but it would have the sun beaming down on them in the early morning, sunbeams warming them and informing them that it was time to get up.

Neither of them would even be the big spoon or the little spoon, they would sleep facing each other, they would sleep with their arms wrapped tight around one another in a hug. Then they’d cook breakfast, even if it was just cheese sliced thinly melted on toast, and they’d brush away the crumbs and get ready for work and….

It didn’t seem like their fame was soon to end, but if Vegard could have his way, he would have a quiet life with Bård. They’d live alone and every time their parents would ask if they were dating or something of the like, well, they’d just say things were hard out there.

Things were, but hey, they had found each other long ago.

It was four more days before Bård came up to him an apologized, with a floral arrangement, just as Vegard had predicted. The taller Ylvisåker was apologetic, he gave puppy dog eyes, he gave smiles and Vegard pulled him inside the apartment and gave him love and hug and kisses - everything he had missed, with the curtains closed though of course. It was something nearly unheard of in Scandinavia, folks usually had no problem even changing in front of open curtains.

In his perfect dream world… They would have children, Vegard thought. Maybe they wouldn’t get to name the children, maybe a part of Vegard even wanted to adopt children who were a bit older - but it wasn’t even as if Vegard and Bård looked like brothers, maybe if they had run away to some unknown place… Not like they hadn’t tried that before to circumstances that ended beyond their control, but if they could, maybe they could at least try.

Maybe dreaming of starting a family was a bit much, but there was just a feeling that Vegard had that they would be great parents. After all, their own parents had raised them pretty well - the incest thing was a mild squick, it meant nothing, it was just some odd attraction they couldn’t help to each other out of the billions of other people in the world.

But they’d raise their children right, they’d raise their children to follow their dreams, they would raise them to pursue whatever passion they had at whatever time - they’d certainly try to push them to certain things, get culture in them, but at the end of the day, if Vegard and Bård’s son or daughter wanted to take after papa Vegard and be a pilot, it wouldn’t be because it was forced upon them.

After a gentle, loving, full of kisses love making sensation, it was just the end it seemed of the dream - Vegard laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, his breath heaving, his eyes closed. He’d dream tonight, but it’d be of New York, where they were soon to end up - and it would be more of a nightmare, more of a ‘international pop stars Ylvis turn out to be incestuous brothers’.

The love was genuine and kind, but it was bittersweet and parts of it ate away at both Vegard and Bård - like something eating away at their innards physically, the idea they could never share this with the rest of their family, the idea they could never share it with the world…

Why did they have to be born to the same parents?


End file.
